villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bells
"The Bells" is a fan song created by internet music artist Aviators based on the television fantasy-drama series Game of Thrones. The song retells the events of the show's penultimate episode of the same name, narrating the fall of Cersei Lannister's reign and her death and Daenerys Targaryen's fall into madness and the burning of King's Landing at her hands. The song was performed by Aviators himself. Lyrics High in the crimson towers Hate between a mother's eyes Certain of a costly price To pay when fire survives When all she loved has left the keep The rains above us gently weep And wash away the blood as it goes cold And so she spoke And so she spoke The lion of Castamere When none remain To mourn her reign So proud yet founded upon fear Gates swung open wide to wretches Lowborn pay the price in blood Placed upon the precipice Of near rising flood Terror in the hearts of children Worried that the war's come home As the sound of wildfire burning Nears the lion's throne Let it be fear she told them Let it be fear they know Let them become ashes now upon the fallen snow Blind with the power and fury Numb behind the dregs of wrath Set to pay the costly price And tread a father's path When thousands battled in her name She stormed the gates and showered flame To break the wheel but then would forge her own Let it be fear she told them Let it be fear they know Let them become ashes now upon the fallen snow Burn them all down to embers Servants and lords the same Show them all fire and blood to win the mad queen's game And with the swords lain down They screamed 'til the bells cried out In search of some mercy their hope became fear Their hope became fear And it fed her rage Her lust for the lion's cage She'll stand down for nothing Until they all cheer, with no one left here Castamere Let it be, let it be fear Castamere Let it be, let it be fear Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Gallery Images A2528656227 10.jpg|Single Cover Maxresdefaut.jpg|Video Cover Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.26.21.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.26.47.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.27.14.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.28.40.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.28.55.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.29.32.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.30.00.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.30.18 2.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.31.11.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.31.26.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.31.28.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.32.25.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.32.55.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 21.33.18.png Videos Aviators - The Bells (Game of Thrones Song Orchestral Rock) Trivia *Some of the song's lyrics reference the song "The Rains of Castamere"; the music also homages some of the instrumental themes composed by Ramin Djawadi for the series like "Light of the Seven", "The Night King" or Daenerys' main theme. Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos